good_vs_badfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Bad/Bigger Bad
The cause of all bad happenings in a story. The Big Bad may either be personally responsible for the events, or are the biggest force in opposition of the hero's goals. A Big Bad could be a character with evil plans or it could be an omnipresent situation. In a serial story, the Big Bad often exerts an effect across a number of chapters and even an entire event. In a standalone cinematic story, their presence drives the plot. Sometimes the Big Bad of a story is not always the most powerful or oldest existing evil force. An evil presence along the lines of a creature defined by its disregard for the natural laws of the universe overshadows the villain's setting, but is mainly divorced from the story's events is called a Bigger Bad, also known as the Greater Scope Villain. A Greater Scope Villain is a threat that's more dangerous, affects more people, or a villainous presence that is more significant than the story's current Big Bad in the setting as a whole, but isn't causing the conflict of the immediate story. While the Big Bad is directly responsible for the current story, they are the villains or situation that the protagonists are attempting to defeat or overcome, a Greater Scope Villain isn't a major force in the plot. They are just responsible for anything evil or fueling at a part of the fictional setting in which the story takes place. List of Big Bads and Bigger Bads Film *Emperor Sheev Palpatine in the whole Star Wars franchise, with Darth Plagueis as the Bigger Bad. **Darth Vader in Empire Strike Back, with the Son and Anime/Manga *Giovanni in the Pokemon anime series. **Mewtwo in the first Pokemon movie, with Giovanni as the Bigger Bads. **Ghetsis in Black & White. ***N in the manga, with Ghetsis as the Bigger Bad. **Lysandre in XY, with AZ as the Bigger Bad. *Zeref Dragneel in the Fairy Tail series, with Ankhseram and Acnologia as Bigger Bads. **Erigor in the Lullaby ''arc, with Lullaby as the Bigger Bad. **Jellal Fernandes and Ultear Milkovich in the ''Galuna Island and Tower of Heaven arcs, with Brain and Hades as Bigger Bads. **Brain in the Niranva arc, with Zero as the Bigger Bad. **Faust in Edolas arc. **Hades in the Sirius Island ''arc, with Zeref Dragneel and Acnologia as Bigger Bads. **Mard Geer in the ''Tartaros arc, with E.N.D. as the Bigger Bad. Comic Book Disney *Maleficent in both Sleeping Beauty and the whole Disney Universe, with Chernaborg as the Bigger Bad. **Chernaborg is also this in the last part of Fantasia. *The Evil Queen in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Stromboli, The Coachman, and the Monstro in Pinocchio. *Man in Bambi. *Lady Tremaine in Cinderella. *Captain James Hook in Peter Pan. *The Rat in Lady and the Tramp. *Shere Khan in Jungle Book. *Edgar Balthazar in The Aristocrsts. *Prince John in Robin Hood. *Madame Medusa in The Rescuer. **Percival C. McLeach in Down Under. *Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective. *Cruella De Vil in 101 Dalmatians. *The Horned King in Black Cauldron, ''with The Spirit as the Bigger Bad. *Bill Sykes in ''Oliver & Company. *Ursula in Little Mermaid. **Morgana in it sequel. **The Evil Manta in the tv series. *Jafar in the first Aladdin movies. **Sa'luk in the King of Thieves. *Governor Ratcliffe in Pocahontas and its sequel. *Judge Claude Frollo in the Hunchback of Notre Dame. **Sarousch in the sequel. *Hades in Hercules. *Shan-Yu in Mulan. *Cecil Clayton in Tarzan. *The Firebird in Fantasia 2000. *The Carnotaurus in Dinosaur. *Yzma in The Emperor's New Groove. *Lyle Teberius Rourke in Atlantis: The Lost Empire. *Jacques von Hamsterviel in Lilo & Stitch. *Mother Gothel in Tangled. *King Candy / Turbo in Wreck-It Ralph, with the Cy-Bugs as Bigger Bads. *Yokai in Big Hero 6. *Doctor Facilier in Princess and the Frog, with The Friends on the Other Side as Bigger Bads. *Amos Slade in The Fox and the Hound, with The Bear as the Bigger Bad. *John Silver in Treasure Planet, with Captain Nathaniel Flint as the Bigger Bad. *Scar in Lion King. **''Zira in ''Lion King 2 and Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed in Lion King 1 1/2, ''with Scar as the Bigger Bad. *King Stefan in ''Maleficent, with King Henry as the Bigger Bad. *Mor'du in Brave, with the Witch as the Bigger Bad. *Hopper in A Bug's Life, with the Bird as the Bigger Bad. *Dr. Philip Sherman in Finding Nemo, with the Barracuda as Bigger Bad. Video Games *Bowser in the Super Mario Bros. ''series and franchise. **Wario in ''Super Mario Land 2. ***Captain Syrup in the first Wario Land ''games. ***Rudy the Clown in ''Wario Land 3. ***The Black Jewel in Wario World. ***Shake King in Wario Land: Shake It. **Bowser Jr. in Super Mario Sunshine, with Bowser as the Bigger Bad. **King Boo in Luigi's Mansion sub-series. **Smithy in the Super Mario RPG, with Culex as Bigger Bad. **Sir Grodus and Beldam in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, with the Shadow Queen as the Bigger Bad. **Count Bleck in Super Paper Mario, until Dimentio usurp him, with Count Bleck's Father as the Bigger Bad. **Cackletta in Superstar Saga. **Princess Shroob in Partners in Time, with Elder Princess Shroob as the Bigger Bad. **Fawful in Bowser's Inside Story, with Dark Star/Dark Bowser as Bigger Bad. **Wingo in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. *King K. Rool in the Donkey Kong series. **Mario in the Donkey Kong game. *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik in the Sonic the Hedgehog ''series, with Dark Gaia as Bigger Bad. **Mecha Sonic in Knuckles's Story of ''Sonic 3 and Knuckles. **Shadow the Hedgehog in Sonic Adventure 2, with Black Doom and Professor Gerald Robotnik as the Bigger Bads for the ones creating Shadow. Then Black Doom take the role as Big Bad in Shadow the Hedgehog. **Metal Sonic in Sonic Heroes. **Dr. Eggman Nega in Sonic Rival series. **Mephiles the Dark in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). **Captain Whisker in Sonic Rush Adventure, with Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and Dr. Eggman Nega as the Bigger Bads. **Erazor Djinn in Sonic & the Secret Rings. **SCR-HD in Zero Gravity. **Imperator Ix in Sonic Chronicles. **Merlina in Sonic and the Black Knight. **Time Eater in Sonic Generations. **The Deadly Six in Sonic Lost World. **Lyric the Last Ancient in Sonic Boom. *King Dedede in the Kirby series, with Lord Nightmare as the Bigger Bad. **Dark Matter in Kirby Dream Land 2, with 0/0². ***0/0² is also a Big Bad in Dreamland 3 & 64. **Dark Meta Knight in Amazing Mirror, at first, then Dark Mind step in as the true Big Bad. **Daroach in Squeak Squad, with Dark Nebula as the Bigger Bad. **Marx in Kirby Super Star. **Drawica in Canvas Curse. **Necrodeus in Mass Attack. **Magolor in Return to Dream Land. **Queen Sectonia in Triple Deluxe, with Dark Meta Knight as the Bigger Bad, as well as being the true Big Bad. *Dr. Wily in the Mega Man series. **Sigma in the X'' series, with Dr. Albert Wily as the Bigger Bad. **Dr. Weil in the ''Zero series. ***Copy X in Zero, with Dr. Weil as the Bigger Bad. ***Elpizo in 2''. **Mega Man Juno in ''Legends. ***Teisel Bonne in Rockman DASH, with Mega Man Juno as the Bigger Bad. ***Sera in Legends 2. **Serpent in ZX. ***Master Albert in ZX Advent, with Model W as the Bigger Bad. *Ganondorf in the entire Legend of Zelda series, sometimes a Bigger Bad when a Dragon (enforcer) working for him, along with Demise. **Majora in Majora's Mask. **Twinrova in Oracle games, with Ganon as the Bigger Bad. **Vaati in the sub-series. **Bellum in Phantom Hourglass. **Chancellor Cole in Spirit Tracks, with Malladus as the Bigger Bad. **Ghirahim in Skyward Sword, with Demise as the Bigger Bad. **Princess Hilda in the first half of A Link Between Worlds, until Yuga took her position, with Yuga Ganon as the Bigger Bad. **Cia in Hyrule Warriors, with the Imprisoned as the Bigger Bad. *Medusa in Kid Icarus, with Hades as the Bigger Bad. **Hades is also the true Big Bad in Uprising. *Dr. Neo Cortex in the Crash Bandicoot ''series, with Uka Uka and Madame Amberley as Bigger Bads. **Uka Uka in ''Warped. **Dr. Nefarious Tropy in N-Tranced. **Nitros Oxide in Crash Team Racing. **Emperor Velo XXVII in Nitro Kart. **Willie Wumpa Cheeks in Tag Team Racing. *Dr. Nefarious in the Ratchet & Clank series, with Emperor Tachyon as the Bigger Bad. **Chairman Drek in the first Ratchet & Clank game and it movie. **Captain Qwark in Going Commando. **Otto Destruct in Size Matters. **Emperor Tachyon in Tools of Destruction, with the Cragmites as Bigger Bad. **Angstrom Darkwater in Quest for Booty. **Loki Master in All 4 One. *Count Veger in the Jax and Daxter series. **Baron Praxis and Kor in Jak II: Renegade. **Erol in Jak III. **G. T. Blitz in Jax X. **Duke Skyheed in Lost Frontier. *Clowkwerk in Sly Cooper. **Arpeggio and Neyla in Band of Thieves. **Dr. M in Honor Among Theives. **Cyrille Le Paradox in Thieves in Time. *Hades Izanami in Blazblue. **Yuki Terumi and Relius Clover in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift, with Hades Izanami and the Black Beast as Bigger Bads. **Valkenhaya R. Hellsing in Taokaka's Gag Reel, with Rachel Alucard as the Bigger Bad. **Litchi Faye-Ling in Platinum's Gag Reel. *That Man in Guilty Gear, with The Universal Will as the Bigger Bad. **Judgement in Judgement. **Ramlethal Valentine in Xrd, with Ariels as the Bigger Bad. *Dracula in Castlevania, with Chaos as the Bigger Bad. **Satan in Lords of Shadow, with the Toy Maker as the Bigger Bad. *Albert Wesker in the entire Resident Evil series, with William Birkin and Oswell E. Spencer as Bigger Bads. **Alexia Ashford in Code: Veronica, Osmund Saddler in 4'', Javier Hidalgo in ''Darkside Chronicles, with Albert Wesker and Oswell E. Spencer as Bigger Bads. **Dr. James Marcus in 0''. **Sergei Vladimir in ''Umbrella Chronicles. **Morgan Lansdale in Revelations. ***Alex Wesker in 2''. **Carla Radames in ''6, with Derek Clifford Simmons as the Bigger Bad. ***Derek Clifford Simmons in Leon's campaign. *Takahisa Kandori in Persona, with Nyarlathotep as the Bigger Bad. **Nyarlathotep in 2''. **Nyx Avatar in ''3, with Erebus as the Bigger Bad. **Tohru Adachi in 4'', with Izanami as the Bigger Bad. **The Malevolent Entity in ''Arena, with Shuji Ikutsuki as the Bigger Bad. ***The Eerie Voice Mikuratana-no-Kami in Dancing All Night. **Clockwork God in Q: Shadow of Labyrinth. *Autarch Scolar Visari in the whole Killzone series. **Jorhan Stahl in 3'' and ''Shadow Fall. *Chakravartin in Asura's Wrath, with Gohma Vlitra as the Bigger Bad. *Mundus in Devil May Cry, also a Bigger Bad to the series. **Arius in 2'', with Argosax the Chaos as the Bigger Bad. ***Chen in the novel. **Vergil and Arkham / Jester in ''3: ''Dante's Awakening''. **Sanctus in 4''. **Mundus in ''DmC. *Kessler in inFAMOUS, with the Beast as the Bigger Bad. **Joseph Bertrand III in 2''. **Bloody Mary in ''Festival of Blood. **Brooke Augustine in Second Son. ***Shane in First Light. * Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Counterparts Category:TV Tropes Category:Recurring Characters